1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the detection of wear in hydrocyclones and other fluid-flow conduits that are exposed to abrasive substances and, more particularly, to a detection device that functions by monitoring wear on itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocyclones and other conduit components that are exposed to flowing substances are subject to abrasive wear which, if undetected, can lead to failure of the components and of the systems in which they operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,755 discloses a hydrocyclone with tangential grooves in the outer wall of the separation chamber to create areas of reduced thickness that are designed to perforate and leak as the wall is worn away by the abrasive action of the liquid and particles in the chamber. Thus, the leakage is detected visually and the holes can be sealed with plugs until the chamber is replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,198 shows a somewhat similar approach in which a tube is embedded in the wall of the separation chamber. When furrows produced in the wall by the abrasive action reach the tube, it fills with liquid that is detected either visually or electronically to indicate the need to replace the chamber.
Another technique for detecting abrasive wear in a conduit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,557, where an insulated probe is inserted in a blind hole in the outer portion of the conduit wall. The probe has a tip in electrical contact with the wall at the bottom of the hole, thereby establishing electrical continuity between the probe and the conduit wall. Wear of the conduit down to the tip is detected because it interrupts the continuity between the probe and the wall.
While each of these techniques may have certain utility in specific applications, they also have limitations and disadvantages, such as leakage, which make them less desirable and/or unsuitable for other applications.